<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tientas by Jaki_siller</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523751">Tientas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaki_siller/pseuds/Jaki_siller'>Jaki_siller</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Minor Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:47:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaki_siller/pseuds/Jaki_siller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed/Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Darryl Noveschosch/Sapnap</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tientas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>| ° George ° |</p><p>https://youtu.be/I7fCRTFz_IM</p><p>The song of "Tientas" was on his radio while his cell phone was kept face up next to him</p><p>My voice was already echoing off my own skin.</p><p>I raised my hand to see if someone could help me.</p><p>How silly are people who created happy endings.</p><p>How stupid are people who think they can get help.</p><p>They broke my source of innocence and you stayed far out of the tunnel.</p><p>I heard my own screams in my head but no matter how hard I tried to understand them, no voice was clear enough to tell me that I was broken or even have compassion for me and think of a solution.</p><p>Fruit of the commotion.</p><p>A tear came out as my floor was the only thing touching my back.</p><p>Who was really aware of how I felt?</p><p>Surely no one. There was fire in his eyes that couldn't even make him feel warm.</p><p>He lowered his hand and let the background song continue to play</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">"Ashes cover the room."</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>"Cenizas cubren el salón".</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">"Science hand did not get."<br/>
</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>"La ciencia mano no metió."<br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">
      <b>"He did not understand my reasoning".</b>
    </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No comprendió mi raciocinio."<br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"In my hemisphere it was lost. "</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"En mi hemisferio se perdió."<br/>
</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The song was playing. He didn't know if that made him worse, but he really felt bad tonight. Terrible to tell the truth.</p><p>Even his friends couldn't make him feel good.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">
      <b>"I have saved asses so many times."</b>
    </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yo que tantas veces he salvado culos."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>
      <span class="u">"I've bailed out, advanced none."</span>
    </b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"He sacado de apuros, avancé ninguno."<br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <b>"At this rate I am not going on any stage."</b>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>"A esté paso no subo a ningún escenario."<br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>
      <span class="u">"I have such bad fario, titanium anxiety devoted to the calendar. "</span>
    </b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Tengo tan mal fario, ansiedad de titanio devoto el calendario."<br/>
</em>
</p><p>Even Dream couldn't make him feel good.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">"It is not a summary secret"</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>"No es secreto de sumario"<br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>
      <span class="u">"You have a sectarian ego"</span>
    </b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Tienes un ego sectario"</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">"I'm not looking to sound on radios "</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>"No busco sonar en radios"<br/>
</em>
</p><p> </p><p>His cell phone flashed seeing the notification, his heavy face could only turn to the cell phone which had a known name.</p><p>Some missed calls were seen in the background.</p><p>A cold escaped through the window and he observed that the rain was too strong, a few small drops fell next to him and even though it would get wet, his gaze remained lost in the moon that was seen in the background.</p><p>Has she also felt in love?</p><p>Has it also felt unrequited?</p><p>Has she also been tempted to disappear?</p><p>She closed her eyes tired of everything.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">
      <b>"You break my fountain of innocence"</b>
    </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Quiebras mi fuente de inocencia"<br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>
      <span class="u">"My childhood is in Venice "</span>
    </b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"mi infancia esta en venecia"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">
      <b>"I eat the lime"</b>
    </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Me come la cal"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Another call was active and with effort he answered.</p><p>Her tears were few but she never cried.</p><p>No less important for that.</p><p>"Where were you?"</p><p>Dream's voice was too disturbed and George's breathing quickened, breaking completely.</p><p>The song was over and now he was lost.</p><p>__________ __________ __________ __________ __________</p><p>Name of the song; Tientas</p><p>https://youtu.be/I7fCRTFz_IM</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>